


No Hay Dos Sin Tres

by TanTales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, BokuAka Week, M/M, Online Dating, but not really, more like they met on a dating site, ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanTales/pseuds/TanTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuaka Week 3 - Day 1 - Dating Site</p>
<p>The cameras were already filming, a bit too late to go back on his word. Also, he was pretty sure that somewhere buried in his contract it said that he had to take part on some of the publication's YouTube videos. But this was a bit too much.<br/>“So,” Konoha explained, smugness clear on his voice “you are perfect for this task due to your invaluable skill of currently being single."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Hay Dos Sin Tres

There was something fun about writing click-and-bait articles for a living. Maybe it was the fact that he had to always look for fascinating, yet easy to digest, content. Maybe it was the fact that he could play as many mind games as he wanted on his the readers. But most probably, it was that his job mostly involved him researching interesting information that he actually liked.

So as life was life, and not the ‘happily ever after’ at the end of a fairy tale, something had to go wrong. Or not wrong per se, but different.

“You want me to do what?”

Konoha’s shit eating grin made Akaashi roll his eyes. He knew that something was wrong when he had asked for his help, but this was a bit over the top.

“I need you to appear on one of the ‘Real Life’ videos for the channel. We are trying to use staff that is not part of the usual ‘crew’, so to say.” Explained Konoha, who worked on the YouTube channel of their online publication.

“Why? From the comments that are not completely out of topic or inappropriate, I do not recall viewers being against the so called ‘crew’.”

“I know, but we want some variety. Also, there is something that you have that the rest don’t, and it will be useful for this video.”

“And what is that quality?” Konoha smiled and put a finger in front of his lips. Akaashi was now curious, because there were few secrets Konoha managed to keep, so the video might actually be interesting.

“Have you finally convinced the higher ups to green-light the video where you give extremely spicy food to everyone without telling them? And then make me eat it and not react at all?”

Akaashi should have known, that the smile that Konoha then flashed him wasn’t a ‘you are right’ smile, but a ‘you are so screwed’ smile. However, at the time it all seemed so perfectly normal when the man just chuckled a little bit and said “Something like that”.

He agreed, knowing that somewhere buried in his contract it said something about taking part in videos. And having spent hours watching the content of their publication’s YouTube channel, he knew that Konoha’s idea was on the safe side for him. So he agreed. What’s the worst thing that could happen?

Everything.

He learnt that when the camera was already rolling and they finally explained what he had to do. It was meant to be a surprise, but something in Konoha’s smirk showed him that it was payback for what happened on the last office party.

“So,” he explained, smugness clear on his voice “you are perfect for this task due to your invaluable skill of currently being _single_. You are now going to have to try to get a date with the ‘least compatible’ person that (online dating site was beeped to avoid publicity) can find. One date. You need to find if so called compatibility is a real thing.”

Akaashi sighted, but after considering the task he realised that it could be worse. Knowing Konoha, it was worse. “Are other people doing this?”

“Washio has to answer every single answer the opposite to what he would really answer and try to get a date with the most compatible person.”

He tried to hold his snicker, but the image of Washio on a date was already hilarious enough in itself.

At the end he accepted his fate. He was carefully handed a laptop which already had the website on. The basic info and picture was the easy part. He knew that most would be cut out, but Konoha’s off camera jabs and his dry comebacks were funny and some of them might do it to the final version of the video.

Then, he had to start answering the questions. Konoha forced him to answer as if he was looking for a long term relationship, as “It is already time that you stop third wheeling so much”. Also, there was the fact that he couldn’t picture himself trying to make a profile just for hook-ups. Well, he had never thought of online dating until Konoha literally pushed the computer on his hands.

By the time he had answered enough questions to have an accurate compatibility score, he really wanted to stop filming the video. Most of the questions were random taste issues, but some were actual questions which would influence on how much he would like a person.

Then he sorted all the profiles from least compatible to most. Most of the profiles were of creeps or obviously hook-up profiles. They were even some profiles of woman, which was weird as he had clearly stated his preferences at the very beginning.

And then he found it.

It was clearly a hook-up profile, but instead of going through the ‘abs, guns or both’ standard picture, it was a picture of a guy being thrown to a small river by someone off-shot. He still managed to look hot, but the fact that he had his shirt on was a breath of fresh air. Even then, the compatibility score was low enough to be used on the video.

“Found the guy.” He informed Konoha while showing him the profile. The laptop’s screen was being recorded, but Konoha had been unable to see him. He whistled, then he laughed.

“He is perfect for you, go for it.” He then laughed some more. Akaashi rolled his eyes, but sent the petition of match. The answer was remarkably fast, and received a short ‘hoot hoot hey whats up?’ as an opening message.

“Just explain about the video and ask him out. The faster you tell him it’s for an experiment the more likely he is going to take part.”

Akaashi already knew that, knowing that deception, even unintentional one, never really led to good results. The answer was also fast, with a large amount of emoticons and a ‘sure it sounds like fun’. Only that with so many misspelled words that he genuinely wondered how he managed to understand the message. He told that to the camera, knowing that it was the type of ‘least compatible match’ kind of comment that viewers would like.

The date was set to be a few days later, giving Konoha enough time to find somewhere in the premises of their office where a first date could happen and be filmed. They ended up finding a nice spot on the gardens, where Akaashi reluctantly accepted to have a picnic on. It was a compromise between their answers to the ‘ideal first date question’ in which he answered something on the lines of ‘somewhere quiet’ while his date chose the complete opposite.

Which he remembered to say to his phone camera, knowing that it was good footage for the video. He may not be completely happy with the idea, but he hated doing a choppy work. Even if that work was going on a date for the entertainment of the internet.

“So, today is the day.” Said Konoha behind the camera, already filming him. Akaashi rolled his eyes at him, but still went to look for his date, who was already waiting outside according to his most recent text.

“It is. I hope you do not feel too jealous.” He answered, knowing that half the internet shipped Konoha with everyone on the usual crew. And if that comment reached the final cut, then it would lead to shipping wars and speculation on the comments. And that was good news, because it meant less people commenting on him and his date, and also it meant more comments which meant more views which would give him a larger bonus as he was involved in the video.

“Oh don’t worry, I am definitely not going to be jealous.”

For once, Akaashi wished that Komi was there to give his silly narrations, because there was something sly on the smile that Konoha flashed him, and he wasn’t sure why. He still went down to the entrance of the building, where the man he had seen on the picture was already waiting for him, chatting with the receptionist.

The lady noticed that Akaashi was there, followed by Konoha and the camera, so she gently signalled the man to turn around. When he saw Akaashi he smiled, wide and happy, but then his eyes trailed back and saw the camera.

Or more than the camera. He saw Konoha.

“Akinori?” he asked, so loud that the poor receptionist jumped on her place.

Akaashi furrowed his eyebrows, realising now that Konoha had been a bit too happy with his decision of who to ask on the date.

“Hey Koutarou, long time no see.”

“Yeah man, I think the last time we met was still back at uni. How times flies! How is life treating you now?”

“Oh, you know. Just about to film the first date between a co-worker and you.”

Then, the man’s attention went back to Akaashi, who had just been standing there incredibly confused. Because he had heard that name before, but he was not sure of where or why. But he was pretty sure it had something to do with either Komi or Konoha.

“Hey! I am Bokuto, nice to meet you!”

“Hello. I am Akaashi, who contacted you for the date.”

Bokuto blushed slightly, and nodded. The weather was nice, so the date spot that Akaashi had found earlier that week was perfect. He had never liked picnics too much, as the prospect of his food being too close to insects was not his ideal plan, but Bokuto seemed incredibly happy.

The beginning was a bit awkward, especially because of the cameras that were recording them. They had been left alone, with the cameras standing unchecked on tripods, but it still was incredibly weird trying to have a first date with cameras recording their every move.

“So, about your profile,” Akaashi started, trying to remember all the topics that Konoha asked him to talk about, “may I know what your intentions with it were? What kind of people were you trying to find? I suspect that you were not looking for someone needing you for their little social experiment.”

“Oh, yeah, I mostly did it to find hook-ups. If I am honest I had mostly forgotten about it until you sent me the message.”

Akaashi nodded, and then they changed to topic. They found some mutual interests which were not originally on their profiles, and by the end of the date they had reached the conclusion that being ‘incompatible’ according to a dating website wouldn’t lead to hate. Maybe, they were not trying to reach the same goal when using the website.

Akaashi turned the cameras off after addressing some of the ‘final thoughts’ questions that Konoha had left on an envelope. Both agreed that it was a nice date, with Bokuto loudly hooted when Akaashi admitted that he was nice. Once the cameras were off, Akaashi thanked Bokuto again and apologised if he had felt bad at any point during filming.

“Don’t worry! Aki used to have a YouTube channel back in the day, and he made me do even worse stuff.”

“Oh, you must send me a link then. I have been looking for new blackmailing material.”

Bokuto laughed. Loudly. “Sure, man. That’s such a good idea. He still has all his old videos up, and there is some proper teasing material.”

Akaashi smiled. Bokuto was nice, despite being a bit too loud and a bit too reckless. But he was honest and easy to read, which despite popular belief those were characteristics that Akaashi loved.

“The editing of the video should be done in around a week. You have the right to watch it before it is published, in case there is something that makes you uncomfortable and you wish to change.”

“Yeah sure, that would be cool man. Let me give you my phone number. Text me whenever!”

And like that, Akaashi’s date finished with a large amount of footage and a new contact on his phone. It had been fun, it had been nice. An odd first date, but nothing extremely out of the world.

Akaashi’s life went back to normal after the filming was done. He was not involved in the video editing, as it was not his area, but he had seen bits and pieces of the video from when he passed behind Konoha.

Akaashi loved writing click-and-bait articles, but there was something fun in what his friend was doing. He sometimes regretted not trying harder to get a job as a photographer. But, at the end of the day, writing articles was still really fun and interesting.

But even then, he felt extremely glad when Konoha told him that the video was ready. It was not published yet, as everyone that had taken part had to give their approval. “You should go have coffee with Bokuto and watch it together.” He suggested.

Akaashi wanted to disagree, but he knew that his friend was right. It would be the best option. Also, the fastest way to get the feedback that he needed. He sent a quick text to Bokuto, which received a promptly answer confirming that he would be happy to see him.

They met during their days off at a coffee shop which was between both of their flats. Bokuto was smiling widely at the petite girl behind the counter, loudly telling her a story which she didn’t seem too inclined to be listening. Akaashi put his hand on his back in order to get his attention, which was met with a look of relief from the girl.

“Indoors voice, Bokuto, indoors voice.”

Bokuto smiled at him, and lowered his voice when asking him how his day had been. They sat down and chatted for a while. They watched the video together, laughing at Washio’s poor attempts to make his date feel comfortable.

They spent hours together, with Bokuto eventually shouting that he had an idea and dragging Akaashi to go feed ducks at a small lake in the middle of the city. By the time the sky started to paint itself ready for the night, they had already talked about everything and about nothing. Bokuto didn’t mind filling the silences and Akaashi had no problem listening to Bokuto’s jumpy and overexcited narrative.

When they finally said goodbye in front of the station, Bokuto stopped him before Akaashi climbed on the train and asked if he could text him. “I gave you my phone number, you are welcome to use it.” Bokuto’s wide smile was worth missing the train and having to wait an extra five minutes.

The next morning Akaashi woke up to a picture of the sunrise with a message in textspeak telling him about Bokuto’s morning run. And like that, he started receiving a constant string of texts and pictures. He would occasionally answer, he would occasionally quietly laugh at them and he would mostly roll his eyes at the newest Bokuto occurrence.

When he was in the middle of his afternoon run, he stopped at took a picture of the sunset and sent it. His message went unseen until the next morning, but by the time he woke up there was a new picture of the sunrise and a large amount of compliments to his own photograph.

That set a precedent, which then turned into routine. Every morning he would receive a picture from Bokuto as a ‘good morning’ and each night he would send one back. Bokuto would text him frequently when he had breaks, from silly facts of his life, to articles he found that might interest Akaashi.

It was easy. It was fun.

The video went online. He received multiple compliments from his co-workers as the views were particularly high. He told them to compliment Konoha instead, as he was the one who was in charge of the video. He had only been a participant, after all.

The viewers loved him. He was soon asked by more co-workers to take part of their videos, and despite knowing that it would only lead to more work, he agreed. It was fun, and the subscribers liked his calm and collected fashion. Or that’s how Komi put it, when explaining how the comment section was normally a pit of vultures that occasionally had something good to say. Like their love for Akaashi. And the fact that he was being aggressively shipped with Bokuto.

But that last fact was something no one commented aloud. But Akaashi had read some of the comments, and knew that his friends had too.

“He managed to take the stick out of your ass.” Told him Komi once, pushing some of his food to Akaashi’s plate. “You are being a bit more reckless. I mean, if he asked you to go and to a push-up competition you would probably roll your eyes, and then get down to it. That can only means that you like him.”

“I do not have a stick anywhere in my body. And we are just friends.”

“Sure, sure. But half the office thinks you have been replaced by a doppelganger while the other half has a betting pool on how long you will take to realise you like him.”

“And I am assuming your time is soon, so you are trying to get all the odds in you favour.”

“Oh, I don’t tent to bet on my friend’s love life. Although I admit that I am trying to push you for my own benefit.” Akaashi raised an eyebrow and Komi just smirked at him. “If I have to hear Bokuto gushing over you one more time, I will die. For real. I will have a heart attack or something, because I am sure it is unhealthy to hear so much about how, and I quote, incredibly perfect and nice and cute and smart you are. Please stop him. I don’t care what you do, just stop him.”

Akaashi would have answered, but he then received a text from Bokuto showing him a funny looking cloud and he smiled a little bit, fondly, at his ramblings.

“And then Akaashi realises that he has been in love with the guy, so he goes and kisses him and takes his friends from their unending suffering.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes at him, but he made a mental note to do something about that. Once he was back at home. And he could think of something smarter than blindly obeying Komi’s indications. And he wasn’t being observed by the half of the office that had money pending on his love life. Or lack therefore.

“Hey! How was your day?” Asked excited Bokuto from the other side of the line, once he was safe on his sofa with a warm cup of tea in front of him.

“Good, I spent lunch with Komi, which was nice.”

“Oh? Did he say something about me?” he asked nervously.

Akaashi suspected that telling him the truth would not be the best course of action, but still needed to do something about the issue. Not for Komi’s sake, nor the office’s betting pool, but for himself.

“Not really, but he did talk about a new film which was good.”

“Oh, yes! I’ve heard of it! I have been wanting to go watch it, but I don’t know who to go with. And I am pretty sure that the ticket’s guy judges me every time I go watch something alone.”

Akaashi was actually surprised that there was a movie that everyone seemed to want to watch, as he had completely made up the excuse. But he was glad, so they confirmed the details and promised to go meet each other in front of the movie theatre.

Bokuto had dressed nicely, or at least tried. Akaashi was incredibly confused at how he managed to believe that those colours combined in any way, but he soon received a text from Komi saying ‘sorry’ and one from Konoha saying ‘we had to kick him out before he tried on all of his wardrobe again’.

So Konoha and Bokuto were friends again, which would explain why he joined Komi in his constant whining.

When they had to buy the tickets Akaashi admitted that he actually had no film in mind and just hoped Bokuto actually knew a film. Bokuto laughed loudly when admitting he did the same. They compromised to watch something that might be of interest to both, as their first choices were completely opposite. But it was a good film, and the company was even better.

They wandered off later, looking for somewhere to eat. Bokuto told him everything about his week, using large gesticulation and plenty of onomatopoeias. Akaashi left himself be led, providing small comments here and there.

At the end of the day, after stopping to watch the sunset and having dinner together, they were both again in front of the train platform, waiting for their respective trains to arrive.

“Hey! I know that you may not think the same, but Komi and Konoha insisted that it was alright, but I mean maybe you are not, and I don’t know and –“

“Just ask it, I will not get mad.”

“Was this a date?”

Akaashi smiled. “Do you want it to be a date?”

“Yes! I mean, yeah sure.” Bokuto answered with a large smile on his face, his eyes almost shining with happiness.

“Then I am glad that this is a date.”

“So, is this our first date or our third date?”

The first one, where they were watched by multiple cameras at different angles. The second one, which was meant to be solely a business meeting. But that despite the loud noise and occasionally bad ideas he had to immediately shut down, had been some of the best moments he had had recently.

“It could be both.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bokuaka week is back!! I am not too happy with my writing in this entry, but I will try to improve for the next ones. I haven't really proofread it too much, so please tell me if there is any mistake! And as always, you can find me and shout with me in tumblr @hq-tantales :D
> 
> Also, this is totally based on a video my sister told me about. Buzzfeed probably? I am not sure.


End file.
